No Light, No Light
by StormFireGirl
Summary: A ghost from Megatron's past has returned. Her name is Hana, a wingless Seeker from his time as Megatronus in the Pits of Kaon, a seemingly weak and fragile femme. She betrayed him vorns ago, and fled Cybertron as the War began, leaving behind Megatron and securing his darkened path. Now she has returned, but is the Megatronus she knew still there, or is there no light left?
1. Intro

_**The first thing I ever noticed about him was his eyes.**_

_**Beautiful, striking blue that glowed with courage and ferocity, yet held a sort of gentleness in them. His oddly pointed denta were in a beautiful smile, and his hulking silver frame... I was in love the moment my optics laid upon him. He was gladiator in the Pits of Kaon, and I knew instantly he hated his struggle for survival. As did I; a Seeker without wings, wouldn't you believe it, who was sought after by the cruelest of mechs just for a good frag. Naturally I never gave into them or allowed them to touch me in any way, though there were close calls. But when he stepped into my life... I felt no animosity for the opposite gender. Instead, my spark picked up its pace and my vents hitched. I was in love. In love with Megatronus, the gladiator and aspiring politician. Though his optics never laid upon me, I longed for them to. I longed to get to know him better. If he never did return my affections, so be it! As long as he knew I was there, and I cared for him. When he finally did accept my existence, in fact had known about it for some time, I thought I'd die! I wasn't unhappy the least bit. Our romance began and swiftly escalated, from admirers to lovers. I couldn't have loved him enough. Though... something happened. Now I am a runaway. An escapee of the war. A femme who took no sides, no alliances. No protection. Who made a choice she regrets. Who longs for what she has lost. **_

_**My name is Hana. And I am the lover of Megatron.**_


	2. Chapter 1

Megatronus walked down the streets, just having been in the Pits. His armour was still slightly stained with the spilled energon from his deceased opponent, and dented from his newest near brush of death. The mech didn't care who saw him in this condition, it was all the same reactions.

He suddenly heard a scream and stopped, optics scanning for the source, and spotted a Femme cowering from three mechs in the corner of the street. They were snickering, glaring down at her with dark optics.

The femme was a beautiful simple silver colour with very pale, bright blue optics. Megatron quirked an optic ridge at her. At first, he wasn't even considering assisting her, but something made him hesitate from walking the other way. That's what most mechs would do. Most mechs would turn the other cheek to this situation and let them have their way with her. With that settled in his processor, he strode towards them, and glaring down at the three mechs. "Is there a problem here?" he growled.

"It's none 'a-" one of the mechs started, but when he turned around and saw Megatronus, stopped. "N-nothing, w-we were just l-leaving." he stuttered, the other two mechs turned, and seeing the famed gladiator instantly cowered before him.

"That's what I thought. Leave and do not come back, or I will stab you through the spark."

The mechs shoved each other to get going and ran as fast as they could, disappearing around a corner.

The femme stared at him with wide optics. "Uhm... t-thank you sir." She said softly.

"Why were they after you?"

"They thought I had credits on me. Which I do not, sadly." She quickly added. "I know it is a bad place to be walking through alone, but I am having difficulties-" She rambled, then gazed into his optics and froze.

He smirked. "Is there a problem?"

_'His optics, Primus...'_ They were such a pair of beautiful blue, she could barely tear herself away from them.

She shook her helm. "No! No. I should get going." She turned to leave.

He grabbed her arm, not allowing her to leave. "What, are you afraid femme?"

She tensed. "L-like I said... This is a bad place for me to be."

"I highly doubt anyone would dare challenge a gladiator."

"Especially you, Megatronus." She suddenly spoke out. Her optics snapped. "And yes, I've seen plenty of your matches to know you're more than capable of having your way with me."

He chuckled darkly. "Yes, I believe everyone in Kaon would know this by now. What is your name, femme?"

"It would be Hana."

"Hana. You are from Kaon? And what are you doing out at this hour?"

"My job. I was placed on the late shift at the local Energon bar." She explained as he strolled with her.

"You shouldn't be out alone. They could have killed you, you realize."

"I don't know how to protect myself." She admitted. "My parental units thought that a femme shouldn't fight or hit back."

Megatronus shook his head. "So you are left vulnerable. Idiotic." She looked away, her bright blue optics softened.

He looked at her intently. "You work late often?"

"My shift was only moved." She told him.

"Oh. Well that is good then. At least you aren't left vulnerable very often."

She nodded, and soon they came out to the streets. "Perhaps I will, uhm, see you sometime soon?"

He nodded. "If you ever come to the Pits, come find me afterwards. Or perhaps I will see you at your workplace one day."

She smiled. "I'd like that..." He smiled back at her, and she knew it for certain; she was falling in love.


	3. Chapter 2

**Vorns Later...**

Soundwave stayed hidden, watching the silver femme as she tried herself to escape. He was waiting for the right moment, and then he would move, capturing the femme and bringing her back to his Lord, as directed.

Hana was trying to recover from the crash she'd gotten arriving on the strange planet. _'Please... let me be safe here.'_ She pleaded with Primus. Orns she'd been avoiding him, them; the Decepticons and their leader.

Soundwave made his move, quickly grabbing the Femme in his tentacles before she even knew what was going on. He then called for a ground bridge, holding her tightly to prevent her escape.

She screamed and struggled. "NO! NO!"

He did not say a word, simply walking through the ground bridge when it opened and holding the struggling femme out to his Lord. Megatron smirked. "Well Hana, it's been a long time."

"M-Megatronus..." Her optics were frozen open in fear, like the day she'd betrayed him and escaped Cybertron.

He chuckled. "It is Megatron now. And I believe we have a few things to settle. We never really did get a proper goodbye, since the last time we saw each other I believe something happened. Oh yes." His optics went bright with fury. "You betrayed me."

Her optics burnt. "You destroyed our home!"

He glared at her. "I did what was necessary!"

"I HATE YOU!" She broke free and attacked!

He easily dodged her attack and grabbed her roughly by the arms. "You forget I was a gladiator." He growled, holding her up so that her feet no longer touched the ground. He squeezed, leaving dents in her armor. "If you choose to hold a grudge so be it. Your opinion holds no meaning to me."

"Then w-what d-do you whuh... want with me?"

He smirked. "You will stay here. And I will use you as I please."

She struggled, her optics burning with coolant tears. "Megatronus..."

"It is Megatron." he growled. "I am no longer a gladiator. I am a leader. I have no wish to relive that time. You will do well to remember my name femme."

A single coolant tear dripped down her faceplate, staring at the scarred faceplate and ducked her helm in silent defeat.

He chuckled and then smirked, placing her on feet. "It seems you haven't changed. Still can't fight back. Still so vulnerable."

She looked up at him, optics burning. "And I'm still a fool, thinking I once loved such a monster!"

He glared at her, clenching his fists. "I did what was necessary. I am no monster. You are the one who chose to betray me."

"Because what you turned into was a little piece of slag." She gave a cry as she was struck, falling back, gashes bleeding.

"Watch what you say Hana." he sneered. "You no longer have love to protect you."

She struggled up, Soundwave restraining her again. Megatron looked over at Soundwave and then back at Hana.

He chuckled. "You remember Soundwave, don't you Hana?"

She glared at the mech as she felt tentacles slithering over her frame.

Soundwave tilted his head in question to Megatron but he simply continued, walking around her, studying her frame. "You have made no modifications? Strange. Is there a reason?"

"I left Cybertron the moment the war, the one that YOU created began." She explained haughtily. "I never wanted a part in it."

He stopped in front of her, glaring. "As I have said, I did what was necessary."

And she did it. Her claws lengthened and she charged, striking him across his faceplate! Her chest rose and fell. "A wingless Seeker does what she must as well."

He stepped back, bringing his servo to his face, seeing energon. Soundwave was already grabbing her, holding her tightly. Megatron ignored the slight sting from the cuts and walked up to her, slapping her across the faceplate. "So you have changed. You are even more foolish then before!"

She snarled, optics dancing. "I'm not afraid of you." He laughed.

"You say that now." He took her face into his servo, forcing her to look directly into his optics. "But just remember that I am the one who those mechs all cowered from on Cybertron. I am a mech to be feared."

Her pale optics froze into his red ones. _'No light... there's no light left.'_ She thought to herself.

He pushed her face away and turned. "Have you anything to say Hana?"

"... There's nothing left." She said quietly, barely audible.

He heard and clenched his fists. He knew what that meant. He knew that voice, that disappointment. "You do not understand."

"I never could." She kicked him hard in the chestplates. "You're my enemy Megatron! You're not the mech I once loved, and you never shall be him again."

He stumbled backward, masking his pain with anger. "And who said I wished to be that mech again!? I am stronger now! I am a leader! It is a wonder that I ever fell in love with a weakling like you!"

Her optics burnt. "Then kill me now. End my miserable existence!"

"So now you ask for mercy?" he chuckled. "You will receive none. You will remain here with me. And if you choose to be miserable, so be it."

Her optics burnt as an energon collar was clamped around her neck cabling, and she was yanked along to Megatron's private quarters and shoved roughly inside. She glared up at Megatron as he chained her to the wall, the chain energon infused. _'Like a cybercat. Excellent.'_

Megatron chuckled. "Perfect. Like the animal that you are."

She backed away, of course on her hands and knees, optics glittering.

He looked down at her, smirking. "Perhaps a warm up would be welcome, no?"

She backed away even farther, snarling. He leaned down, pulling her face close to his. "You are pathetic, you know that?" He pulled her in for a rough kiss.

She tried to pull away, her mind screaming to recoil but her spark and body gave into the passion that she deep down had missed. He smirked into the kiss, pushing his glossa past closed lips. He recalled the moment when he had first kissed her like this, so very long ago and forced himself to hold back a moan.

She whimpered, feeling it move around, forcing down a moan herself. He grabbed the back of her neck with one servo, deepening the kiss and with the other traveled down her body, leaving small scratches until he got to her interface armor, groping her. Against her will she moaned, frame heating up at the touch.

He chuckled, pulling away from her just as fast as he had gone for her. "And yet you deny having feelings?" he said mockingly.

She growled. "Any mech could do that and I'd feel pleasure." She panted, cooling fans clicking on.

He laughed. "So you are nothing but a pleasure femme, I almost forgot."

Her optics glowed with an almost icy glare. "Don't say that I ever interfaced with another. Your scars run deeper than the surface."

He glared at her. "I did nothing to harm you." he growled.

"You did more than you shall ever realize. Those optics of yours only see what you believe to be right. Look through another's, and you'll know the truth."

"All I ever did was try to make things right. If you can't see that you are foolish."

"Then I suppose we are at crossroads." Her optics narrowed and she slashed him. "You are still the biggest slagheap in Cybertronian history!"

He kicked her roughly in the side. "You would be wise to remember your place Hana. Beneath me."

She yelped and snarled. "You'll never break me."

He smirked menacingly. "I can, and I will." He took her by the neck, pushing her down and straddling her. He claimed her lips in a rough kiss once again, grinding their interface plating together.

She struggled to hold back a loud moan, her body remembering the harsh treatment. She refused to give him the satisfaction.

He laughed, biting at her bottom lip before pulling his lips away. "You try to deny me. By the time I am done with you, you will be screaming." She growled, knowing that what he intended for her would hurt, since her frame was three times smaller than his.

He smirked, claiming her lips once more and moving his servo back down to grope her. He took off her interface armor and threw it aside, waiting no time in thrusting a digit into her port. She stiffened and made a small gasp, her port producing lubricant. He continued his assault on her port, adding another digit soon afterwards. He bit at her bottom lip, then sucked at the blood that appeared. He pulled away his digits, removing his interface armor and thrusting into her with one quick movement. Unprepared, she let out a pained, startled cry.

He laughed, looking down at her. "Just like on Cybertron. Right Hana?" He started a quick pace after that, worried only for his release.

She moaned despite herself, her optics squeezed shut. He thrust into her one last time and then overloaded into her, breathing heavily. He stayed on top of her, putting most of his body weight on her. "Such a good pleasure Femme you are Hana."

Her optics snapped open, teary pale blue locking into his own red, stirring familiar feelings inside of him. Megatron's optics briefly widened in guilt, then narrowed as he yanked himself out of her and stood up, composing himself as he clipped back on his interface armour.

She reached out to grab her interface armour but it was just out if reach. She struggled, slender digits barely touching it. He turned, seeing her struggle and kicked the interface armor towards her._ 'I can't believe the things she does to me.'_ "You will remain here, chained like an animal until you learn some manners."

She clipped it on, looking away from the mech.

He glared at her. "If you hadn't betrayed me you wouldn't be in this position."

"You don't know how much I wish you were the same Megatronus I knew..."

"I am that same mech." he growled. "I just go by a different designation."

"You're not my Megatronus..." She closed her optics, falling into recharge. "And you won't ever be him again..."

Megatron sighed, turning to leave the room. "Then you will never be my Hana." he whispered as he left.


	4. Chapter 3

She dreamt of a time when she'd known Megatronus. Her friend. Her protector. Her lover. Hana, in her dreams smiled as Megatron gathered her small, slim frame into his massive arms, bright blue optics locked onto her, feeling the smallest brush of his fanged dentas against her plating.

_'I love you, Hana.'_

_'And I love you, Megatronus.'_

The mech leaned down to kiss her...

OOOOOOOOO

Megatron went to the command center where he was bet my Soundwave. He cocked his head in question. Megatron shook his head. "She will never truly be that same femme."

Soundwave looked at Megatron for a few minutes. "Inquiry: Has Lord Megatron ever thought that perhaps he was the one to change?"

"I have not changed." Megatron stated, somewhat angry. "And if I have it is because she betrayed me."

Soundwave kept silent, then shook his head once and turned back to the monitors. Megatron clenched his fists in anger, storming back to his quarters.

Hana was awoken when Megatron slammed his door. She braced herself for impact, but the moment she opened her optics, everything was oddly watery.

Megatron stopped his hand, seeing her about to cry. He did not strike her, looking at her with intense optics. "Why are you crying?" he demanded. She blinked away her tears, refusing to answer. "Hana why are you crying?" he asked, losing his patience.

"I am NOT crying!" She said stubbornly.

He rolled his optics. "No of course not, a strong femme like you would never cry." he said sarcastically.

_'Especially in front of you.'_ She added mentally.

"Now tell me why you are crying."

She looked away haughtily, in the usual Seeker-like fashion. Typical for their snooty breed, but unusual from Hana.

He quirked an optic ridge. "You look much too like Starscream for my liking at the moment, Hana."

"Hmph." If she had wings, they'd be pulled tightly together in indignation.

He rolled his optics. "Yes, much too like Starscream indeed." he muttered. "The years have changed you Hana."

"I'm not, again, the ONLY one." She snapped, holding her helm up high.

He sighed, aggravated. "Once again I have not changed. Perhaps your newfound vanity has clouded your judgment."

"Or perhaps yours." She argued.

He chuckled. "I am not vain, nor have I ever been."

"Oh really now?" She scoffed, sitting up. "You're definitely selfish. And cruel. And sparkless."

He glared at her. "I am not sparkless. Trust me if I where sparkless your arrogant little aft would be deactivated by now."

Something flickered in her optics. "Cruel enough to let me suffer."

"Merciful enough to let you live." he countered.

She chuckled bitterly, glaring up at him. "Hateful enough to rape me."

He smirked. "But you are dirty enough to enjoy it Hana. Do you believe I missed how you moaned under me as I took you?"

She snarled, tensing and spat in his faceplate. "Get away from me."

He grabbed the collar around her neck, forcing her to look directly at him as he smirked and laughed at her. "And you can't even deny it! You are even more pitiful than I assumed!"

"JUST LEAVE ME ALONE MEGATRONUS!" She screeched, clawing his faceplate and backing away. Her optics glared daggers at him, the mech she'd once loved.

"I told you once already. My name is not Megatronus." he said darkly. "Call me that again and you will regret it."

She looked away, ignoring him. It was the only thing she could do.

He grabbed her arm, pulling so that she was forced to look at him. "Why do you hate me so?! I am fighting to take back the Cybertron we both knew and loved!"

"There's nothing left for you to take back!" She declared. "You went against your word! You destroyed EVERYTHING! Everything we had! You needed to be stopped, and I was sick and tired of watching you take away what shouldn't have been. I may have loved Megatronus once, but the Megatron I now see, I could never."

"I will rebuild! I will make everything better than it was before! How can you say you could never love me, when you hardly know me?!"

"I knew you, Megatronus. I knew you and loved you. Those eyes of yours, they only see what you want to see. There's no light left."

He threw her away roughly. "YOU KNOW NOTHING!" He roared.

She screeched as her neck snapped from the chain, slumping on the ground, energon beginning to pool out!

"HANA!" Megatron yelled, already leaning down and taking the chain and collar off of her. She remained unconscious, optics closed and breathing shallow. He picked her up carefully and rushed to the Medbay, putting her on the medical berth.

Knockout came over and saw her. "What the frag did you-"

"Do not ask questions. Fix whatever happened to her neck now." Megatron ordered.

Knockout rolled his optics but leaned down to examine her neck. "She severed one of her neck cables, luckily not a major one." he said, already gathering tools to fix her. "You really shouldn't have her in a collar."

Hana was soon fixed and resting, looking peaceful, the only indication she was alive was the rise and fall of her chestplates.

Megatron watched her, staying in the Medbay while she was being fixed and staying afterwards. Soundwave came in while he was waiting for her to awake. "Inquiry: Status of Hana?"

"She is fine. Merely recovering now."

Soundwave said nothing, simply looking at the femme on the berth. "Statement: Lord Megatron should not be so rough."

Megatron shot him a look. "It was not my fault."

Soundwave said nothing.

Hana came online, but kept her optics closed, listening to them.

"She has changed." Megatron said softly.

"Statement: So has Megatron."

"I might have changed. If I have it is for the better!"

"Inquiry: Does Megatron believe that statement?"

"I believe that I am doing what I can to restore Cybertron!"

She inwardly gritted her dentas. _'Fool! Can't you see what you've done to our planet?! To our home?!... To me?'_

"Inquiry: What caused Cybertron to crumble?"

"War and-"

"Inquiry: Who caused this war?"

Megatron went silent, clenching his fists.

_'Exactly.'_

"Statement: Soundwave is loyal. But Soundwave does not believe Lord Megatron has made all the right decisions."

Megatron shook his head. "Perhaps I haven't. But I refuse to regret a thing."

_'Even hurting me...?' _She asked mentally, remembering...

OoOoOoOoO

Hana sighed, handing another cube of high grade to a customer, waiting for her favorite customer.

Megatronus walked into the bar with a smirk on his face, as always. He saw Hana and sat beside her sneakily. He tapped on her on the shoulder. "Why hello there..." he said as she turned.

She broke into a smile. "So, the famed and all-mighty gladiator wants a cube of his usual?" She asked.

He chuckled. "Of course. Nothing like a drink after winning another match."

She smiled and poured him one, handing it to him. "Gory details? C'mon, not like I haven't seen enough!"

He laughed. "You are a wicked little Femme, I hope you realize." he said, taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh, I try." She joked, pouring another cube, back turned to the gladiator.

He smirked, looking her up and down. "How about you take the rest of the night off?"

She froze and turned her helm towards him. "May I ask why?"

He chuckled. "We could have some fun." he said, with a wink.

She stiffened a bit. "Uh, pass." She murmured, and turned back to the cubes, trying to hide her blush.

He was taken aback by her answer. He quirked an optic ridge. "Why? You do not find me appealing?"

"What? No, of course I do- w-well y'know." She was a bright, dusty blue by then. "Just that I uh... w-well... I..." She swallowed hard. "I never really... did anything like you're suggesting."

He paused for a moment, sorting out what she had said. When he realized he couldn't help but laugh. "I wouldn't have thought."

"Uh..." She had no idea where to go with that. "How about another couple on me?" She suggested.

He shook his head, still chuckling. "Come back to my place with me Hana."

She bit her lip plate. "Uhm..." She sighed, caving in. "I guess so." She walked into the back room and walked out from behind the counter.

He smiled but then took a more serious face. "If you do not want to it is alright Hana. But just know I will not harm you."

She shrugged. "Aside from a very drunk old mech, I think I can spare one night."

He laughed and put his arm around her shoulders. "I'll be sure to make it worth your time Hana."

She blushed a little, allowing him to guide her to a small apartment complex. He looked at her, slightly embarrassed by his simple apartment. "It isn't much really. But its really the best I could do." he said with a small shrug.

"No it's fine! Bigger than mine." She noted. That was the truth. Hers was tiny and cramped compared to the two-roomed apartment.

He smiled slightly and led her into the berth room, and despite the simplicity of the outside, the berth was massive and plush.

He closed the door and then looked at her, his optics darker than usual from lust. "Hana, do you really want to do this?" he asked, before he did something too hastily.

She blushed deeply, noticing the new look in his optics. "I..." She shook her helm. The mech of her dreams, and this was it. "Yes."

With that he stepped toward her, pushing his lips against hers for a heated kiss. Her optics shuttered close as she kissed him back, feeling his sharp, pointed dentas brushing against her lips. He brushed his glossa against her lips then pushed inside, scoping out her mouth. She gave a soft moan, standing on the tips of her peds to deepen it further, wrapping her arms around his thick neck cabling. He took the back of thighs, pulling them up so that her peds no longer touched the floor and her legs wrapped around his waist. He kept one hand on the back of her thigh to support her, the other around her small waist.

She began to fight with his glossa, though he easily won. Her frame was beginning to heat, cooling fans humming. He chuckled slightly against her mouth, nipping lightly at her bottom lip. He moved, placing her on the berth below him. He moved from her lips, biting, kissing and sucking at her neck cabling. She gasped and moaned in pleasure, her long claw-like digits running across his backplates, unhooking her breast plate in the process.

He shivered lightly, smiling against her neck plating before moving at tapping a digit against her interface armor. "Mind if I take this off?"

"G-go ahead." She told him softly.

He removed the armor and set it aside. He moved his hand, rubbing a single digit against her port. "Tell me if you need me to stop." he said softly, pushing a single digit into her port.

A startled gasp managed to be squeezed from her lips as she felt it move in, moaning loudly and sweetly as she clenched his digit.

He groaned softly. "Primus Hana..." he whispered, starting to slowly thrust the finger in and out of her, trying to loosen her.

She gripped at the berth as he did, her frame soon relaxing and releasing his digit. He slowly added a second digit, scissoring the two and thrusting. He claimed her lips in another kiss, dominating her glossa with his own once more. She suddenly arched her back and shrieked into his mouth as she overloaded brutally, then fell into the berth and broke the kiss, gasping for air.

He pulled his digits out of her, wiping them on the berth and then lining himself up to her. "This is going to hurt, but only for a few moments, alright?"

She nodded, opening and then bracing herself, seeing how huge his size was compared to hers. She had a feeling it'd hurt just a little longer then he'd told her. He thrust in quickly, believing it would hurt her less to get it over and done with. She cried out and gripped at him, burying her face into his chestplates, listening to the hum of his spark.

He stayed still, allowing her to get used to his size. "Shh Hana, it's alright. It will feel better in just a little while, I promise." he said, trying to sooth her.

She groaned in pain, but slowly, it ebbed away. He began to move slowly, not wanting to hurt her more than he already had. He pressed his lips on her forehead as he moved, wanting to comfort her somehow. She moaned, squeezing her optics shut, it being painful but it also felt good too. Soon, she was wrapping her legs around his large waist as much as she could, enjoying it.

He began moving slightly faster, looking down at her with a slight smile on his face. "Better?"

She nodded, her optics half shut. He brought their lips together for another kiss, biting down on her bottom lip and then sucking away the small amount of energon that appeared. He groaned softly against her mouth, thrusting faster. She moaned in sync, wrapping her arms around him and moving slightly with him.

"Oh Primus Hana!" he called out as he suddenly overloaded brutally, thrusting sharply into her.

She cried out, overloading a second time along with him, grip tightening to the point where she scratched his paint. He shuddered as she scratched at his paint. He allowed her to relax and then moved, collapsing beside her.

"So?" he asked softly.

"Mmh... don't know-... where- to-... g-go with that."

He chuckled and pulled her close by the waist. "Just answer me this was it worth it?"

"It was..." She murmured. "I..." She decided it was time. "I love you, Megatronus."

He paused for a moment studying her face. He looked into her optics. He then realized she spoke the truth. He kissed her, softly this time. "I love you too Hana. I have always loved you." he whispered back.

She closed her optics, smiling softly as a tear of joy dripped down her faceplate. "I'm honored..." She murmured before slipping into recharge.

He smiled softly, pulling her flush against him and kissing her as she recharged. "The honor is mine." he said, then slipped into recharge beside her.

oOoOoOo

How Hana missed him. The mech with his sweet pointy smile, that bellowing laugh that rang out for miles, the gentle strength in his arms, and most of all... the beauty of his light blue optics. How much hope and love that was in there that forever laid on her shorter, smaller frame. When others didn't care, or worse did for the wrong reasons, he was there. She'd been his biggest supporter, encouraging him and strengthening him. But now... she saw there wasn't a spark of light left. Those warm blue optics had become cold red. His smooth faceplate rugged and sinister with scars, and that smile only held malice. His laugh only hatred. There wasn't light left anywhere.

_'No light, no light...' She thought to herself. 'That is why I cry, Megatronus. That is why I miss you terribly.'_


End file.
